This research will compare the health outcomes (i.e., disability status) of working-age immigrants by their socioeconomic status with those of their native-born counterparts in the U.S. A life-cycle approach is required to fully understand the relationship between health outcomes and socioeconomic status. Since there are both aging and assimilation effects for immigrants, I will analyze specific immigrant arrival cohorts as well as age groupings. Several alternative socioeconomic status indicators (i.e., education, occupation, and income) will be evaluated. This project as a whole seeks to examine the health outcomes of working-age immigrants through a series of interrelated questions: (1) How do the health outcomes of working-age immigrants compare with those of their native-born counterparts at different age groupings and immigrant arrival cohorts?, (2) What are the effects of socioeconomic status (SES) indicators such as educational acquisition in the U.S., income, and occupation of working-age immigrants on their health outcomes in comparison to native-born workers?, and (3) Do the occupations and industries in which immigrants are employed lead to health outcomes for immigrants that are different from those of native-born workers?. All analysis will be based on data from either the U.S. Censuses and/or the National Health Interview Surveys (NHIS). Several multivariate regression methods will be employed using both the longitudinal and cross-sectional nature of these data sets. These methods will include probit/Iogit and ordered probit/Iogit analysis. [unreadable] [unreadable]